Dragon Slain Virgin's Sorrow
by Evil Turkey
Summary: Two hearts tender with age far more wise towards the world then most. Will Sorrow's clutches become too tight and not one, but two lives destroyed?
1. The Prologue

The shadows dance upon the sodden flesh of Mother Earth. The silver satellite is high, near its fully exposed state. Moonbeams and star- streams prod at the coniferous treetop, demanding to further their journey unto the floor and cast away the dominating dancers. But the branched foliage will have none of it and stand stubborn, refusing to grant the light permission to pass. War is waged, there is one victor. The floor, though remaining beneath the cover of vegetation, is now bathed with the light's purity.  
  
In the air was a sense of heated anger, disgust, and utter hatred. Underlying was the unmistakable scent of death's approach. The screams of agony have long since been silenced, but their hollow echo continues to haunt the darkness. A breeze was born, wafting softly, innocently, unknowingly through the leaves and branches, whispering secrets untold. Carried upon it's cool gentleness was the stench of metallic copper, weighing down the jovial breeze with it's heaviness.  
  
Breathing slows, the darkness beckoning; inviting. Pain has diminished, replaced with a knowledge of approaching departure. A final breath is drawn, whisper escaping as life slips past, leaving behind a memory as it flees onward towards further adventures.  
  
"Virginia..."  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: This is just an opening teaser folks. By the title you can all pretty much guess who passed on. Yes, a know it's all subtle and mysterious right now, but the whole point is to get you guessing! Review and you might just find out Ginny's take on things and how it happened! Be a good little review-monkey! ^_^  
  
Muse #1: Did she mention she's not sane?  
  
Muse #2: You do realize that was a stupid statement. Anyone could tell she's not sane by looking at her!  
  
Er...before they get at it again, I think it would be safer to vacate the vacinity. Exit through the review link below! ^^  
  
~The Turkey 


	2. The Kiss ; The Vision

Dragon Slain; Virgin's Sorrow - Chapter 1  
  
Sonic booms coursed through the heavens; streams of hot electricity cracked overhead, charging the air with its intensity. Drops of pure precipitation fell in torrents from the angry darkness above, banishing away the dryness that had set in. Beads gathered on the polished wood within the center of a ring of witnesses, trembling on its surface before loosing to the heavy emotion hanging in the air and trailing down its smooth sides, making the illusion that the casket itself was mourning over the untimely loss of the one within.  
  
She stepped forth from the line of sad observers with a silver rose in her hand. She lightly placed the rare flower on the casket's surface, her eyes as dull as the atmosphere around her. The storm outside paled in comparison to the storm of hurt, loss, and bitterness within her heart. Stiffly, she lowered her lips to place a tender kiss on the tearful casket before returning to stand alongside her family. The sound of Dumbledore's voice could be heard over the din of the storm, but she chose not to listen. Finally, his solemn speech was finished and at last the casket was lowered into the sodden earth.  
  
"It's time to go." Ron placed a hand on her shoulder, offering his comfort. She neither acknowledged his presence nor his words, but continued to stare at the mound of freshly turned earth with unbelieving eyes. With a sigh he turned and walked away with the rest of his families, leaving her to stand alone. She was unmindful to the downpour and that her layers of dark clothing were soaking it all in. She stood there for a long time, simply looking at the headstone above the grave-site. It was a regal male angel, his face emotionless, his stone lips carved into a firm line. To her the statue's eyes really looked like his, cool and suave, with an underlying layer of heat and passion that only she was permitted to see. Around his arm a serpent curled, winding its way towards his face. Swallowing slowly, she moved forward. Standing on her tiptoes, she stared into the stone eyes of his headstone before allowing her eyes to close and leaned forward, placing a soft but firm kiss to the cold, hard, wet lips of the angel statue.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Draco." She whispered before turning, walking away from the new grave. It had been three years since they had found each other. Three years that passed by so slowly as if to allow the two lovers to savor each moment. Three years that came and went so quickly that one might forget they even happened. Several sorrowful tears slid down her cheeks as she left him behind.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Delicate auburn brows crease together in concentration as dreams invade her subconscious. A whimper of confusion forms in the back of her throat as her lips purse together. Small fingers extend and curl tightly around soft cotton sheets, clenching the fabric firmly in her fists. The muscles of her body tense as her face shakes from one side to the other, tangling the many locks of red hair together on the pillow.  
  
The edges of her vision were clouded and blurred, the images in the middle abstract in color but understandable none the less. It was dark, but within the darkness shadows could be seen - so still one might think them moving. The silence was deafening: its emptiness painful to one's ears. A formed shadow darted swiftly, purposefully. It was not a trick of one's sight. She seemed to be looking through the eyes of another, though whose eyes one could only guess. The silence was broken by a daring approach, the shadow no longer keeping itself hidden to the senses. Moonbeams prodded at the treetop canopy, illuminating the haunting forest. A head of silver stood out against the darkness of the night, glimmering in a surreal fashion as the moon overhead held it in its spotlight. Hard, cruel eyes glinted with twisted amusement as they bore into the eyes she was seeing through. Her chest contracted with nervous anticipation but she felt no fear.  
  
"Father." At the sound of his voice she fought to wake up, but hearing him, even when he sounded this cold and heartless, made her fight to stay.  
  
"You came. How predictable." The amusement was replaced with such disgust and hatred that she almost felt Draco flinch; almost.  
  
"Do not flatter yourself Lucious, I did not come here because you told me so. I came here to kill you." At that, his father laughed humorlessly.  
  
"You, a soft hearted muggle loving weakling, kill me? Draco, has that filthy piece of trash made you that daft?" She felt the boiling rage pulsing through Draco's system. It was like venomous lava coursing through him, and it scared her witless because her own body was conjuring up such emotions.  
  
"You will have quite the time trying to give me the slow and painful death you suppose I so deserve. Remember, you are the one who so diligently worked on my immunity to every known torturing curse. And the Killing Curse would be too simple, too cliché for you. You always were the one for dramatics, Lucious, and that evidently will bring about your downfall."  
  
Again, humorless laughter, followed by what looked like a true all-knowing smirk.  
  
"Before you die, Draco, I'll admit that you are right, at least on my liking for oh-so-dramatic endings. You know how to throw every torturing curse: yet another truth. That is why I'm going to give you," he reached into his robes and pulled out something made of slick black metal, "a little distraction."  
  
She realized then that it was a gun. She didn't know much about them, accept for the fact that they caused pain and death.  
  
He cocked it and with a malicious grin pulled the trigger.  
  
She felt it, plain as if she herself had been hit. Blinding agony exploded in her right knee as she felt his kneecap shatter beneath him. He forgot his cool demeanor and gave out a bellow of agony as he crumbled to the mossy floor. She could faintly hear giddy laughter behind the thunder of his quickened heartbeat. That is when it hit him(her). It crashed down upon them like a tidal wave. She felt his muscles constricting tight while his organs expanded unnaturally so. Every fiber, every cell, every atom of his body screamed as they were torn to shreds. This was no usual Unforgivable, of this she was sure.  
  
The torture continued on for an eternity before it was lifted. Draco was left lying on the cold ground twitching uncontrollably. She could see nothing; the curse having destroyed his vision. Slowly, the pain diminished. Before she could register that he was letting go, she heard his last word.  
  
"Virginia..."  
  
-=-=-=-=- To Be Continued... 


	3. The Consuming of Ginny

"Virginia..."  
  
That word echoed in her mind long after she had awoken. The raw emotion he had portrayed in that one whisper tore at her heart. The way he had said her name...his tone held so much love and remorse it broke her all over again. There were so many regrets. Their anniversary dinner, their approaching summer wedding....their honeymoon. They were going to spend many years together, but now she would have no more then the past to look back on. She sniffled as she thought that in his final moment he had chosen to use his last breath to speak her name one last time.  
  
She remembered, in their more intimate moments, the way he would say her name. It would silkily slide from his tongue, making it sound like she was the rarest, most beautiful creature. He had made her feel special, priceless.  
  
Now that he was gone, she was once again a simple Weasely; common and worth little.  
  
Oh Merlin....he's gone.  
  
Realization hit her like a stampeding hippogriff. Draco Malfoy was dead. The insufferable git that went out of his way to berate the Weasely family, the quick witted and sharp tongued prat who begrudgingly helped her to the infirmary after she had fallen down two flights of stairs, the confusingly attractive wizard who had come to her aid when cornered by a pack of sixth year Slytherins, the adorably jealous nutter who scared her date to the Yule Ball away, the surprisingly gentle man who had tucked a lock of her untamable hair behind her ear when she was studying, the tender soul wrapped in darkness and sarcasm that had held her close just because he wanted to, was gone. As in never coming back, you'll have to live with the memories because there is no future, dead as a muggle doornail, gone.  
  
At that moment she desperately wished for sleep to again claim her. For in sleep, she could live out her dreams and not suffer the reality that they will actually never come true. She bit her lower lip as she clamped her eyes shut, frantically willing herself to sleep, but her attempts were in vain.  
  
"I will never hurt you Virginia. I'll never leave..."  
  
Her eyes snapped open as his promise sprung to the forefront of her memory. He had lied. She had never known true pain until now. The agony of a shattered and lonely heart was surely more then she could handle. He had left her, in such a way that ensured he would never return, ripping from her hands any hopes she may have clung to.  
  
Sorrowful chocolate eyes hardened with cold fury - their warm depths icing over with growing hatred.  
  
It was he who caused her this pain. He was the one who abandoned her and their future. He was the one who stole her heart and invaded her soul before leaving: taking with him what was rightfully hers. She was now a shell of who she once was, and he was to blame.  
  
"I hate you, Draco." As she uttered these words, ice and stone crept throughout her heart, slowly consuming every shard. "Damn you for doing this to me....for breaking your promise."  
  
Though her voice was steady, tears of brokenness slipped out before she could hold them back. She blinked them away dispassionately and the lump of grief that had been lodged in her throat for days began to dissolve as she subconsciously retreated into herself. Within her solitude there was no pain, but a numbness that was all too welcomed.  
  
A cool touch of a breeze caressed her pale and sallow skin and toyed with her disheveled hair. Hollow eyes drifted into focus as she looked up. Her throat constricted in fear, yet a flicker of wonder dashed across her empty gaze. A bludger sized sphere was levitated before her. It was a swirl of light and dark - a mass of dueling mists. It glided closer, stopping mere inches from her apprehensive facial features. It seemed to peer, if that was possible when no eyes could be seen, at her, studying, as if to confirm she was indeed who it was looking for. It was slightly unnerving to have this unknown and foreign phantasm floating in front her.  
  
The mists paused in their elegant battle for a moment in a sign of recognition before resuming their enchanting war. She gritted her teeth as hot anger surged through her veins, for it reminded her of Draco - a mixture of light and dark. Each quality having its own advantages, both warring for dominance over the other. A duel represented by the sphere's shape; having neither beginning nor end, but ongoing for eternity. The war, while vicious, held nothing short of poetic grace and artistic beauty.  
  
The mysterious orb slowly floated away from her, beckoning her to follow. Transfixed, she rose from her bed; the linen sheets sliding from her nude body as she left it behind. It flickered, the solidity fading. Though she didn't understand it, panic struck her hard. With a yelp she lunged forward with one thing on her mind: don't loose sight of the orb. The instant her flesh made contact her surroundings dissolved eerily into darkness. Her panic was replaced by fear. Just what had she gotten herself into?  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Completion and Understanding

I dedicate this chapter to a respected author, a loyal reviewer, and a good friend. Lee Velviet, this is a thank you for your previous dedication and I offer it to you as a birthday present. Please know your reviews are the ones I look forward to the most. Just for you, I have made the ending one that will not totally break you. Please, enjoy your gift. Your Friend, ~The Turkey -=-=-=- Darkness... Fear... Silence... Emptiness... Her world was nothing but blackness with no sound, no light, and no hope. Nothing but an overwhelming fear and a tremendous dose of loneliness. Her sanity was at its breaking point, the adrenaline in her system and fear in her heart pushing her mental capacity towards its peak. She dared not utter a word, should her current surroundings shatter and reveal a fate far worse then this painful solitude. She knew not how much time had passed. Moments, hours, days...or eternity. It all blended together in the bleakness, leaving her raw and unprotected. She could feel it, the stretching of her mind's spectrum as it was pushed beyond its limits. Her pupils ached in their dilated state and she wished mightily for deafness in order to silence the shrill tone that echoed within her ear drums from the lack of sound. She was surrendering to the tiny voice inside her that she had ignored for a week now. A whisper that had tried to coax her to submit to the ingrained instinct to respond to death. Sorrowful eyes glazed over with brimming tears that were denied passage down flushed cheeks. Mirrored in their liquid amber depths laid evidence of broken dreams and shattered hope. The hardness that had dominated her heart had acted as a shield against time, time that would have allowed her to grieve and move past. But instead, she was left behind. Now, as her barriers lay in shards at her feet, her mourning was finally allowed to begin. Longing coursed through her as it never had before. There was such a raw desperation to drown her senses in him that it was frighteningly overwhelming. She needed to see his face, smell his scent of light herbs and delicate musk, touch the smoothness of his skin with her own, hear him whisper gruffly in her ear, taste the passion in his kiss. This feeling was intense, as much so as her deeply rooted love for him. Forget he broke his promise; forget he left her behind. All that was important resided in the fact that she belonged to him. In life or death, it didn't matter; her essence did not heed the difference. Her lower lip quivered without control. Oh how she missed him. It had not even been two weeks, yet it felt as if a lifetime. How would she cope? Could she, even? Would she remain bound to him to all her days, or would she find another to fill the void that currently consumed her? Was there such a person? She closed her eyes against the blank nothingness around her as she spoke. "I still love you, Draco Malfoy." Suddenly she felt warmth around her and could see light from beneath her eyelids. Snapping them open she fell to her knees with a choked sob as she took in her surroundings. She stood before an overly large stone fireplace. Within its simplistically designed grate crackled a warming fire, heating and illuminating the room. Straight across from the fireplace resided a king sized bed dressed in fine silver silks and deep emerald crushed velvet. The four wooden posts were dark, nearly black, but within its polished grain held a hint of moss coloration. Beside it was a nightstand of the same wood with an onyx candelabra on its clean surface. Against the side wall, directly across from the door, was a fair sized desk strewn with a thin layer of parchment and several bottles of different inks. But none of this is what made her heart stop, it was the figure sitting in the chair. Her breath caught in her throat and refused to move as she looked on in horrified wonder. Was this real? Was he real? "D..Draco?" Her voice caught as the urge to cry was once again upon her and only intensified as she went unnoticed. "Draco," she asked more firmly with a bit more volume, yet still nothing. With a twinge of anger she approached him. She fought down the joy of seeing him again along with the pain and sorrow that accompanied it. Did he not know how much agony she had been through? How much she was still suffering? What happened? How did she get here? What was going on? Was she loosing her mind, was this a dream, or was this in fact reality? She looked down to see he was writing steadily, yet with a sense of haste upon a long sheet of parchment. "What are you writing?" Still, not even the slightest hint of recognition. "Give me that!" She reached forward to snatch away the insufferable piece of paper in order to draw his attention towards her, but to her dismay her hand passed all the way through. This was wrong, backwards! She was not supposed to be the ghost figure, she wasn't dead! What the hell was going on?! She felt her Weasely temper flare, she did not like being this confused. The heated anger was short lived though, her system cooling fast as her sorrow returned to the forefront. It was so strong that not even her untamable fury could defeat it. So lost was she in her melancholy thoughts she failed to notice Draco had moved from his desk to stand before the fire, an elbow propped up on the mantle as he looked down at the parchment in his hands. Only when he cleared his throat did she look up in surprise and she scrambled to his side to hear his whispers as he read his words. Fairest Virginia, If you are reading these words I have undoubtedly fallen victim to a vicious crime and am no longer among the living. I have cast a difficult spell that will take my memory and bring it to you. I have chosen you to be witness of my death for reasons you will most likely never understand. For this I apologize, but you were the closest person to me and the most logical choice for yet another difficult spell. I have enchanted a Misterium Orbis to call upon you if you are resistant to the pull of the magic. I fear your stubbornness will not allow the magic to penetrate deep enough to let the spell work, so this is to ensure my wishes are carried out. It will somehow bring you to me, or me to you....somehow, you will find me. Much as I dislike it, I do not fully understand the details of this charm, it's too ancient to comprehend it completely. No harm shall come to you, of this I have made sure. Do not misinterpret my words, I cannot return to you to live on as we had planned. I have focused all of my magical power into allowing us but a few moments. I do not know how I will appear, or how long we will have, or if it will even work like I so believe. I do so hope that you do not grieve long for me, Virginia, I am assuredly not worth your tears. But knowing your tender heartedness you will need all the support your family and friends will offer you. Please, do not refuse them. They mean well, even Ron, that lanky git you call a brother. I write this letter to not only to try to explain what has passed and what is supposed to happen, but to express things I would dare never to say to your face. I am a prideful man, yet when it comes to you I am a coward. Knowing you will not see these words until after I am gone both pains, and comforts me. I regret not being able to see your reactions and read what you are thinking in those oh-so expressive eyes of yours, but am comforted knowing you will finally know the truth and the depth of what I was never able to say. I can only hope you will understand that this is how it must happen. I don't know how, but I know my time is short. Do not be angered with me, I felt it better to simply savor our moments as they passed. I am not so naive as to believe they will last forever, or that we will receive our dreamed 'happily ever after'. I am the son of a Death Eater and where I tread, chaos is sure to follow. I hated to bring this fate upon you, but you accepted me as I was. You were the first person who did not try to change me, but loved all of who I was. For that I am grateful. It is because of you I am the man I am now. I cannot begin to express my gratitude for your patience with me as I fought against my family, their reputation, and my inner demons. Your determination to see me through is astounding - I would never have thought I was worth such devotion. I shudder to think of the path I was so ready to take before you wormed your way into my life. I admit, I did not want to feel attracted to you. I did not want to feel the pull, but like a moth to a flame I could not resist you...despite my repeated attempts. So I finally gave in to your innocent large brown eyes, but still I only considered it lust. It was the Yule ball that started to shed light on what was really going on. Watching you dance happily with that Irish mongrel was too much, and the surge of possessiveness would have sent me reeling had I not been so angry. And you knew it too. I don't care what they say, you would have made a very fine Slytherin indeed. I will miss not seeing our wedding. I will regret never having the chance to show you, through actions, how much you mean to me, how much I actually care. I will forever feel the sorrow of never seeing you large with child, my child. Never get to hear you gripe about back-pains or have to run out in the middle of the night for merlin-aweful food combinations. Never will I see you glow with pregnancy. I wish we had the time to live a normal life, a full life. To watch our children age, to have families of their own, to spoil our grandchildren, to grow old together. But what I will miss the most is not the could have been's or the would have been's, but the simple things. The way your eyes dance when your amused, or the way your nose twitches when your concentrating. The beautiful smile you have so often graced me with when I knew I did not deserve your kindness, your affection, and your love. I will miss the feel of your hair in my hands and the taste of your tender kisses. Despite all that I will never have or ever see again, I do not regret giving into you. To be honest, you are my Savior, and I would not trade what little time we had together for anything, even a long life. For a long life without you beside me would be hollow, empty, and worthless. Yes, I can accept my impending doom, because I lived, truly lived. That is what I was destined to do. I was to learn to care. And I was to learn to let go. Though a part of me wishes to be bound to you forever, I could not bear to have you live in unhappiness. So here and now I release you. Please live on, seek and find happiness in another. Do this for me, but never forget. Swear with your heart you will never forget the time in which we shared. Hold it dear, but have it not be your lifeline. You have many years left in which to grace this unworthy planet, do not waste them. Live life as if it were to end tomorrow, for you never know when the rug will be swept from beneath you. I will forever hold you dear, Cherished Virginia. I will wait for you... She was silent as she listened to him read aloud his bared soul, his voice so thick with emotion she was unable to move, barely even breath. But as he neared the close of his letter a single tear of crystallized silver slide down his porcelain cheek. She slid to the floor at the blatant show of weakness. Never had she ever imagined she would witness dampness grace his fair complexion. She forced herself to her feet as he signed, for she did not wish to miss those final words. But instead of looking down to the parchment he stared forward.... Straight at her. His silver optical spheres were glistened with so much tenderness she knew he would never be able to express himself fully on paper. Her breath caught in her throat as his raw expression bore into her eyes, making her feel as if for the first time someone could really read her soul. Still a whisper, yet it rang in her ears......I love you. Time stood still. Though she had always known it, he had never said the words. But he said them. He loved her. But it was too late, wasn't it? After but a few moments of loosing themselves in each other's gazes a small, genuine smile found its ways to his lips. He nodded slowly, another tear falling. But this one not for past regrets or sorrowful goodbyes, but of happiness. In that moment, she understood him fully. Completely. And he knew it. He had found release, true release of the bindings that held him down. His soul was finally free. Her surroundings yet again began to dissolve, but it lacked the haste it had before. Tears fell from her large mocha eyes. She understood it, she accepted it, but that did not ease the pain of goodbye. Somehow knowing he could in fact see her in this fragile moment in which she was between dimensional plains she walked to him, placing a steady hand upon his cheek. She stretched up to kiss softly beneath each of his damp eyes, acknowledging his tears and healing him with each gentle caress. Running tender fingers through his hair she placed a delicate kiss to his lips before wrapping her arms around his waist. For the final time her senses were allowed to intake what was him. The consuming darkness held none of the terror as it had before, and she knew that all of her sorrow was finally drawing to a close with each darkening moment. At last, once all was dark and the warm body that had surrounded her was gone she heard one last fleeting whisper... Never forget... -=-=-=- The End 


End file.
